The present invention relates generally to the field of child strollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable stroller that includes an improved latch and mechanism for properly positioning swivel front wheels to increase compactness of the stroller when folded and increase the ease with which the stroller may be deployed and folded for stowage.
Even though foldable strollers have been in production for quite some time, efforts to improve the ease with which they may be folded for stowage and increase the compactness of the folded stroller constantly continues. Mechanisms to coordinate folding movement of the legs and handle extensions as the stroller is folded and easily-releasable latches allowing the folding operation to commence have dramatically improved the ease of use over the years. One area of focus has been in mechanisms that allow the stroller to be collapsed for stowage requiring only one hand to operate. Another area of focus involves optimizing stroller frame configuration, especially swivel wheel position, so that a folded stroller frame is as compact as is possible.
It would be advantageous to provide a foldable stroller that can be folded using a simple, one-handed operation which releases the latch, folds the stroller frame in a coordinated manner, and positions swivel wheels for maximum compactness while allowing the folder stroller to stand upright in the folded condition.